Operation Desert Storm
=Operation Desert Storm= Operation Desert Storm was the military destruction of former Byzantine member MuaDib by forces from three Byzantine nations supported with aid by a fourth. The operation was a huge success, and though it was declared a victory after two days, the final peace was made almost a week later. This operation was organized by Klaus von Ausburg in retaliation to a combination of real life issues as well as in-game issues. The attack was a astounding success, and proved that the Byzantine Empire was capable of a powerful attack, even with a few members. Background The entire problem began shortly before the founding of the Byzantine Empire. The original draft of the charter had been writen by Klaus von Ausburg and Conrad von Himmler in the basement of MuaDib. While Klaus and Conrad agreed the Byzantine Empire should stand for justice and equality, MuaDib's fasination with fascism and totalitarianism drove him to demand an Inqusition style trial by leaders system. Even though it was agreed to, no such system was ever installed or attempted to be installed. After the founding of the Empire, MuaDib was highly inactive, did not vote, did not help organize anything, did not fight in the Saint Patrick's Day War (though he did manage to shout a few random orders to his "troops"). In general, problems were coming to a head. Discussion in the Inner Consul after MuaDib had shouted "Burn the Heretics" in reference to Nordreich and anyone in the Byzantine Empire who did not support the war lead to MuaDib losing his postion as Baselios and founder. MuaDib's Reaction MuaDib promptly resigned from the Byzantine Empire having no interest being in an alliance he did not feel he was in charge of. Problems with Spying Later, Klaus checked MuaDib's nation file to see that he had finished the resignation process, and saw that MuaDib retained the Byzantine Empire affiliation. Conrad confronted MuaDib on the issue, and MuaDib said he was planning on hiding behind the affiliation. This was brought to the attention of the Inner Consul, and plans began working to get rid of MuaDib. MuaDib then came to Conrad with an proposal of spying on a certain alliance (that wishes to remain unknown). He wanted to prove his loyalty to the Byzantine Empire by engaging in activities that by the Byzantine charter were illegal. MuaDib's target was warned, and confirmed to Klaus that MuaDib's attempt to join would be thwarted. The Inner Consul was warned of this, and the Klaus began plans. The Attack On April 28th, 2007 (the 6 Month Aniversary of the BE Forums), Klaus, Conrad, AJ the Great and Joshuajames stayed up to fifteen minutes before the reset to conduct the first-ever Byzantine Blitz. At Reset Minus 15 all nations went to DEFCON1 and declared war. Then attacked with cruise missiles and aeral bombardment. After much destruction, the ground war began in order of strength: Conrad, AJ and then Klaus. By the time Klaus had finished his attacks, The Fremen Legion was in ruin. MuaDib was sent a peace offer: Either delete his nation, face permanent ZI or pay 4 million to each attacker. He would later chose to delete his nation. Counter-Offensive On the Monday following the actual Operation, MuaDib attempted a counter-offensive against Byzantine forces, and failed. The BE responded with further attacks and the eventual use of two nuclear weapons to pummel the Fremen Legion into submission. AJ and Klaus declared peace with MuaDib, but Conrad remained at war for an extra day to make sure demands were met. The Outcome of Operation Desert Storm Actually, Nil. MuaDib has yet to delete his nation, though he has lost a great deal of strength. The Fremen economy is in ruin and the armed forces non-existant. If his nation is not deleted by May 28th, the Byzantine Empire will have to discuss what to due with its disgraced ex-member. über-Banned MuaDib has been über-Banned from the Byzantine Forums for being über-naughty. This is a permanent effect, as the Byzantine Empire doesn't want him back. Reaction Against the War Though most Byzantine members, when told about the war April 29th, 2007 (on the sixth month aniversary of the alliance seperating from The Legion), supported the destruction of MuaDib, some did not. Their stance was respected, and Klaus and Conrad defended their choice of actions and explaned what they hoped to gain. The reconized that some negtive reaction to the conflict was expected, and that dissent was to be respected for a healthy democratic alliance. Nothing more has been said on the topic. Category:Battles category:The Byzantine Empire category:Byzantine Military Operations category:The Bavarian Empire